I'm Always There For You
by aZnPuNkStEr xP
Summary: Kagome was used to being bossed around by Kagura. Kagura was popular and had guys drooling over her. But when Kagome finds out that Hoji and Inu-Yasha like her, she is free from Kagura. But Kagura wont stop until she ruins Kagome's life-completely.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu-Yasha characters...I wish I did though.**

**Hey you guys...well, I am new to this so please take it easy!!! This is a mix of Inu-Yasha and Peach Girl. It's with the Inu-Yasha characters in the Peach Girl storyline. But I changed some parts. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Everytime

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_Your haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_Everytime by Britney Spears_

A cute girl in a white t-shirt and black miniskirt stood nervously outside of school tugging at her black, shiny hair-alone. She bit her bottom lip as 5 minutes passed and started walking back and forth.

_Where is Kagura? How come she's not here?! What is she doing??!_ Thoughts flooded her mind as she stared up at the heavens with one raised hand that was balled up into a fist. Then, frustrated, she threw her hand down and screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU KAGURA!"

"Kagome?" a voice asked timidly and Kagome flipped around to see a girl with a ponytail tied up at the side of her head.

"There you are! Let's go to the mall so I can show you the really cute bag I found!" Kagome said excitedly. Kagura nodded and smiled.

They walked for around ten minutes and then finally reached the mall. Kagome ran into a purse shop and Kagura blindly followed her. Suiddenly, Kagome stopped and took a bag off of the racks. The bag was light pink and small. It had two straps and Kagura gazed at it.

"Should I get it?" asked Kagome looking at Kagura. Kagome envied how Kagura looked. She had all of the guys drooling after her while Kagome just stood there with nobody. And Kagura seemed to have a great fashion sense.

Kagura shook her head and said, "It doesn't fit you, Kagome." Kagome sadly shook her head and walked away, passing a boy who seemed to be looking at Kagura. Kagome just hung her head thinking that Kagura won another poor boy's heart. Kagura's eyes followed Kagome until she left the store. Kagura grinned evilly and then took the pink bag and walked over to the cashier and bought it for herself.

..::Fast Forward one Day::..

"Hey Kagura!" Kagome said happily, bounding over to Kagura, but she immediately stopped when something caught her eye. She turned over to see a boy her age that she knew since elementary school.

The boy turned around to see Kagome and called over, "Hey Kagome! I got the picture that you wanted!" Kagome smiled slightly and came over to get the picture that she took with him at a county fair.

"Thanks Hojo!" she said and Hojo nodded and walked away. Kagome clutched the picture at her heart and had a dreamy look on her face.

_Wow...He gave me his picture! I need to put this somewhere special..._she thought and then she took out her wallet and placed it inside.

"Hm...so you know Hojo, eh?" Kagome jumped and turned around to see Kagura. Kagura smiled and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's okay Kagu-"Kagome's voice stopped dead when she saw that Kagura was carrying the pink bag that she always wanted.

"What were you going to say?" asked Kagura and Kagome looked up, put on a fake smile, and replied, "It's okay Kagura." Then, she walked away silently with her head hung.

..::Kagura's POV::..

Kagura smiled and turned around only to bump into someone. She looked up to see a boy with long silver hair, beautiful orange eyes, and a seemingly hot body. He was Inu-Yasha. Girls drooled over him just by his scent and he was the most popular guy in the entire school.

She smiled seductively and said, "Hello...Inu-Yasha. Do you like my new bag?"

"Yeah, but would you like to donate it to me so that I can give it to my sister as a birthday present?" Inu-Yasha asked and Kagura shook her head.

"I found it, I bought it, it's rightfully mine." She said, but Inu-Yasha grinned. "I thought that another girl found it, but you tricked her and bought it for yourself. I don't think that it's rightfully yours." He said and Kagura looked at him shocked.

"Y-you...saw??!" Kagura shrieked and Inu-Yasha nodded. "I think it's time to say sorry." Inu-Yasha said and Kagura stomped off angrily.

..::Kagome's POV::..

Kagome was in class silently doodling on a piece of binder paper. She knew that Kagura really wasn't exactly her friend. Kagura tricked her a couple of times and each time, Kagome took it in without complaining. She heard stomping which suddenly stopped at her desk. She looked up to Kagura standing there, glaring down at her.

"Here's your bag." Kagura said while throwing it down at Kagome's desk.

"But I don't want it..." Kagome started, but Kagura said angrily, "Just take it, goddamnit." Then, Kagura stomped off leaving a confused Kagome.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please go easy on me...it's my first fanfic...**


End file.
